


The One Where Cyrus Snaps

by ecstasyven



Series: The One With Tyrus [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hey, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, cause Kira’s a bicht, how are ya, im new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstasyven/pseuds/ecstasyven
Summary: TJ feels awful about costume day, and needs to apologize, but Cyrus won’t listen.





	The One Where Cyrus Snaps

TJ has never felt so empty before. Not waking up to Cyrus’ cute good morning texts or his Snapchat streak that he later found out was completely different from everyone else’s, was horrible. Actually, their Snapchat streak was gone.

 

It was Monday, and after the fiasco that was costume day, the bags under TJ’s eyes full showed how depressed he was. It felt awful knowing how badly he hurt Cyrus. That this time, Cyrus might not forgive him again.

 

_No. Cyrus is too forgiving. He’ll forgive me, even if he shouldn’t. He will. He has to. He knows I can’t live without him right? He knows that I feel bad._

 

_But, what if he doesn’t?_

 

TJ took a deep breath before finally finding enough motivation to get up and get ready. 

 

After get ready, he deciding it’d be best to apologize in the morning. That way when Cyrus’ forgave him, he’d have a good day!

 

**hey can we talk? Like before school start can you meet me at our spot**

 

Cyrus normally texted back really quickly but today he just left him on read.

 

_I can’t blame him for being petty. We’ll talk this out and then everything will be okay again. It’ll be okay_

 

It was not okay. 

 

Sitting at the swings alone was already dramatic as it is, and when he looked down at the time and realized school had started, and Cyrus was no where to be found, the tears that prickled TJ’s eyes made everything seem more like some depressing music video. 

 

_Maybe he didn’t see it? I mean it said read but maybe he didn’t actually see it? Yeah. Yeah that’s gotta be it._

 

That was not it. Cyrus bailed. Walked away from him at every turn, and refused to be in the same general vicinity  as him. 

 

_Its fine. I’ll apologize tomorrow. Maybe he’ll feel better then?_

 

Tuesday didn’t go any better, the same thing happened again. Every single time Cyrus looked away from him, TJ felt like his stomach was eating itself or something. 

_He’s never been this upset. Even after the gun incident, he still wanted to check on me. It was his bodyguards who refused to let him. But this time..._

 

Wednesday, TJ finally cornered Cyrus. 

 

It was between passing periods, right before Cyrus’ history class. This is the only time Cyrus doesn’t walk with anyone, so as a dumbass TJ does, he hid behind a wall and grabbed him while he was walking. 

 

Now dont get TJ wrong, he knew this was one of his shittiest ideas ever. Cyrus’ is probably the biggest scaredy cat alive, and he would not be pleased with being dragged into a secluded hallway where no one goes. 

 

Thats why when he felt himself cave in at the sudden punch to his gut, TJ wasn’t that surprised. 

 

“TJ! You- you- you absolute... handkerchief!”

 

TJ would’ve snorted if he could catch his breath. Cyrus completely knocked the wind outta him. For someone so tiny, Cyrus probably bruised his damn intestine with that punch. 

 

Finally, TJ raised up and looked at Cyrus. His arms were crossed and if it wasn’t for how angry TJ knew he was, he would find the stance adorable. 

 

“I’m sorry, Underdog. I feel so horrible about Friday. I didn’t wanna bail on yo-“

 

”Then why did you?”

 

TJ took a shuddering breath and looked down at his hands. 

 

“Kira... Kira found out something about me... and it was like she was subtly threatening me. If I said no... I thought she would tell people...”

 

Cyrus’ eyes softened and his arms fell loosely to his sides. 

 

“Oh...”

 

”I’m so sorry, Underdog. Can we just pretend none of this ever happened.”

 

the instant death glare the smaller gave to TJ made him want to crawl into a hole and never come out again.

 

”You’re joking right? This wasn’t some little mistake TJ! Do you understand how embarrassing that was?! I could’ve really ruined my friendship with Andi just because I wanted to do the costume with you! And what did I get! Abandoned!”

 

TJ has never seem Cyrus like this. Never. He could feel the anger radiating off of the younger in waves and he wondered if this is what he use to look like to other people. 

 

_That explains why why no one wanted to be around me. This is terrifying._

 

”Underdo-“

 

”You can’t just expect to be forgiven everytime you mess up, TJ. Enoughs enough.”

 

The worst pain imaginable was when Cyrus just... walked past him. 

 

He didn’t even look back

 

Thursday, TJ grabbed the hoodie Cyrus gave everyone at his Bar Mitzvah. Looking down at it, TJ remembered how cute Cyrus looked. He was so happy. And you could tell how much he loved being the center of attention for once. That’s when it hit him.

 

Cyrus is everyone’s punching bag. Everyone goes to him for their problems, but no one checks up on him. 

 

At that thought, the boy pulled the hoodie over his head and left the house.

 

Okay so maybe skipping the last ten minutes of math wasn’t his best idea, but... TJ managed to get there and take every single chocolate chip muffin for Cyrus, so a detention is worth it. 

 

Spotting Cyrus alone was devestating. He’s always with Buffy and Andi and his stomach dropped at the thought of Cyrus maybe not being friends with either of them anymore.

 

”Underdog.”

 

Cyrus rolled his eyes before looking up and faltering.

 

TJ was standing there, in a hoodie with his face plasted on it, holding like 10 chocolate chip muffins. He tried to hide it, but Cyrus felt his lips quirk up.

 

”I’m still so sorry.”

 

Cyrus took a deep breath and stood up and walked to the taller.

 

TJ felt his heart speed up. He’s close. This is the closest Cyrus has been to him since Friday. He didn’t realize how deprived he felt until the boy was standing in front of him.

 

“What did Kira threaten to tell?”

 

TJ sighed

 

”I... i can’t tell you.”

 

Cyrus looked up at the boy, took a muffin, and then dropped and stepped on it.

 

”Seem familiar, Scary Basketball Guy?”

 

TJ felt as crushed as that muffin.

 

Friday, TJ didn’t go to school. Amber had found out about the fight from Andi, and told their mom her twin was throwing up. Which wasn’t a total lie. You never really know true sadness until you’re so devestated you’re throwing up.

 

TJ spent the rest of the day in bed.

 

On Saturday, his phone rang.

 

He ignored all five calls.

 

On Sunday, he was woken up to someone shaking him violently.

 

his blearily eyes opened up and saw a worried Cyrus gazing down at him.

 

”Cyr-“

 

TJ had shot up and slammed his head into the other’s. Both boys groaned in pain and held their heads.

 

”Good morning to you too”

 

”What- what are- what are you doi- oh god wait no I haven’t showered. Why didn’t you call?! I would’ve gotten ready I would’ve tried to look bet-“

 

”TJ! I called like 20 times today. And like 50 yesterday. And then maybe like 10 times on Friday...”

 

TJ looked at the younger boy and felt his heart swell up  

 

Cyrus was so cute. His hair was fluffy and he looked so tiny in that- wait. Was... was that TJ’s hoodie?

 

”I’m sorry”

 

TJ could feel himself getting whiplash at how violently he shook his head

 

”No! No you did nothing wrong!”

 

”I didn’t accept your apology even though you meant it and I-“

 

”Cyrus.”

 

The boy froze at the tone of TJ’s voice. He felt like he was curling up in himself. Of course he made TJ mad...

 

”You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

Cyrus froze

 

”You were right. I abandoned you. I did a horrible thing and you have every right to hate me for it. Kira...”

 

”You don’t have to tell me, TJ. It was mean of me to ask you that, and then get upset when you didn’t tell me. That’s your business. I’m sorry”

 

”It’s not... just my business... when it has something to do with you...”

 

Cyrus tilted his head and TJ felt his chest tighten.

 

”What do you mean?”

 

TJ leaned closer to Cyrus and quickly pressed his lips to the younger’s.

 

It didn’t feel like fireworks or even the relaxing comforting feeling. 

 

It felt bad

 

He was too anxious. He felt sick, and probably tasted and smelled terrible. Cyrus would hate him. He’d lose him completely. It’s over.

 

Just as quickly as it happened, TJ pulled away and looked down. His face felt like it was melting. Everything was so suffocating. He has to be dying.

 

”T-that’s... that’s what she found out.” TJ whispered.

 

it was silent

 

_Its done. It’s over. For real this time. Fuck. Fuck I fucked up. Why would I do that?? I’m such an idiot! Fuck I’m so stupid!_

 

Air. He couldn’t breath. He needed air. 

 

_Im dying. Oh god I’m dying. I have to be. There’s no other explanation._

 

He faintly heard a voice in the background, but it felt like he was underwater. It sounded like garbles and then steadily shifted to his name. 

 

A pressure on his lips lips made the drowning stop. It felt like a hand pulled him out of the water and he could breath again, at least a bit more. His eyes came into focus and he saw Cyrus close to him.

 

He seemed calm, but TJ could see the panic in his eyes.

 

_Why is he upset? I did something didn’t i? That makes sense. I always fuck up. I always do something wro-_

 

“TJ!”

 

Sharp shuddering breaths were all he heard. There was small murmurs in his ear and he felt a hand in his hair and another rubbing back.

 

It took a while, but when TJ calmed down, he felt so embarrassed he thought it might start again.

 

His head was cradled in the crook of Cyrus’ neck and he felt the smaller’s voice soothing him.

 

He broke

 

”I’m sorry.” TJ sobbed. “I’m so so so sorry, Cyrus”

 

”Shh. It’s okay. I got you.”

 

TJ felt so small. He felt like a little kid who woke up from some dumb nightmare with how he’s curled up in Cyrus’ arms

 

”I love you”

 

TJ didn’t just feel that in his ear. He felt it everywhere. It felt like his heart was bursting out of his chest. He felt like he was shaking but not in the bad way from before. 

 

He was happy

 

”you- you do? Like in like... like the... like the gay way?”

 

TJ felt himself cringe

 

_The gay way??? Are you fucking kidding me, TJ??? That’s the best you can do?!_

 

He heard laughter and looked up to see Cyrus looking at him.

 

”Yes, TJ. In the gay way.”

 

”Don’t bully me”

 

His pouting was cut off by soft lips.

 

This time, there were fireworks. But there it was also comforting too? There was so much happening in one kiss it felt like his entire body was on fire. He never wanted to stop kissing Cyrus. 

 

“I-I love you too, Cyrus”

 

“Niceberg”

 

”Yeah nevermind”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and idk how any of this works but yolo


End file.
